


KINGDOM COME.

by TheDarkReaper



Series: DANGAN RISING [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Flight Rising
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkReaper/pseuds/TheDarkReaper
Summary: A headstrong Mirror. A mysterious breeder. Together, they will change the face of Sornieth.





	1. prologue

So this was Kinbokkod.

 

Gundham Tanaka, only ten years old, studied the dragon before him with hesitation. She, too, was ten years old, but she could already look him in the eye while she sat. The red-coated Mirror curled her tail around her paws, stared at Gundham with bright yellow eyes. She seemed curious. Gundham’s own eyes -- one gray, one red -- studied Kinbokkod warily.

 

At ten years old, all humans and dragons on Sornieth formed their first soulbond. This was an important and necessary practice; unbonded dragons and humans were seen as the closest thing to sinful in Sornieth. An assault on the gods.

 

But that didn’t mean that all of them, or even some of them, enjoyed the process. It took a long time, they had to spend so much time together; the human would live with the dragon for a while, and then the dragon would come to live with the human. Eventually, they would choose a family to stay with. But all of that would come later.

 

For now, they just had to like each other. It had been Kinbokkod’s parents who wanted this encounter. They wanted their daughter bonded to an Ultimate, and even at ten Gundham was showing the qualities needed for an Ultimate. It was simply too good of an opportunity to pass up.

 

Gundham held his hands close to his chest, fiddling with his thumbs. His scarf was wrapped around his mouth and neck, and he refused to meet the Mirror’s eyes for more than a few moments at a time.

 

“I don’t bite, you know.”

 

Gundham jumped at that, tugging his scarf tighter around himself. Kinbokkod was still staring at him, folding and unfolding her wings. Her crests were up in a friendly manner, flushed lightly with blood to show intricate patterns beneath her skin. From behind her, Gundham could see the rest of her pack hiding in the shadows, eyes gleaming like fallen jewels.

 

As far as Gundham himself went, he only had his mother behind him. His dear sweet mother, who would do anything for him, but definitely would not be able to protect him from a pack of Mirrors even if she fought with all of her strength. Even at the tender age of ten, Gundham knew full well that these dragons had the power to rip him to shreds if they so pleased.

 

“I do bite,” he blurted out without thinking. “So don’t get too close.”

 

“I’ll give you your space.” Kinbokkod wiggled a little in place. “You know my name, but I don’t know yours. Would you at least tell me what your name is?”

 

Gundham puffed out his chest. “I am Gundham Tanaka! Overlord of Ice, and Prince of Hell!” It did not sound very convincing in the squeaky voice of a ten year old, but his voice would deepen with time. He could hear a few of the other dragons chuckle at his choice of words, but he wasn’t going to let that bother him.

 

Kinbokkod seemed interested though. “An Overlord and a Prince? Interesting.” She shuffled her wings eagerly. “I think my parents would approve of that, yes.”

 

Gundham squinted in her direction. “Your parents will regret that decision. One touch from my hand will fill your body with poison and you will die!”

 

Kinbokkod paused for a moment, then got to her feet, wiggled her rump, and pounced. Gundham squealed, quite undignified as he fell to the ground beneath the Mirror’s great weight. She was not leaning her full weight on him, thank the gods, but it was enough to knock the breath out of him. She leaned down to touch the exposed skin of his hand with her head.

 

“Funny. I don’t appear to have died,” Kinbokkod stated, releasing Gundham from her grip after a few moments of him struggling beneath her. “I must be special.”

 

“...you must be. That is the only explanation.” Gundham frowned, and then got back to his feet, once again pulling his scarf back in place, mostly to hide the redness on his face. He was embarrassed, that much was obvious. “But do not do that again. You may have gotten lucky once, but your luck will run out.”

 

“Okay.” Kinbokkod laid down on her belly, crossed her front paws and tucked her wings behind her neatly. “Maybe we should just talk then? I don’t think you like me very much.”

 

He ran a hand through his dark hair, which was already developing gray streaks like his mother. “You pounced on me, like you were hunting me!”

 

“I just wanted to see if I would die like you said I would.” Kinbokkod’s golden eyes glittered with mischief. “But I won’t do it again if it bothered you that much.”

 

Gundham looked away from her. “...you are the first being to touch me besides my mother. What makes you so brave?”

 

Apparently excited that she was finally being spoken to, Kinbokkod shuffled her wings again and sat up. “Well, I am the next Alpha to my pack. I have to be brave. And what about you? Why were you so convinced a simple touch would kill me?”

 

“Well… poison flows through my veins. But you must be immune to it somehow.” Gundham slowly looked back to meet her eyes once more. “You must be a powerful magic user. So I will accept you for now.”

 

“Okay.” Kinbokkod’s eyes brightened. “Let’s be friends, then.”


	2. chapter one side a.

From the shadows, a beautiful Mirror watched her prey. An unsuspecting human, on his way back home from the store. He had no idea what was about to hit him. She wriggled her rump, much like a feline might do, before pouncing with outstretched claws, grabbing her victim around the waist and pulling him down.

 

Gundham Tanaka and Kinbokkod Sharpclaw tumbled into a heap on the ground, with Gundham looking much more incensed than Kin did. The now eighteen-year-old Mirror sat atop the also eighteen-year-old human, tail twitching as her crests rose in greeting.

 

“Pinned you,” Kin purred proudly, lifting her head. “You didn’t even see me coming.”

 

“I see all!” Gundham protested, attempting to shove his large soulbond off of him. Considering she weighed much more than he did, however, such a thing was quite difficult. “Now get off of me, you fiend! You may be a friend, but I am not above sending the Devas to destroy you!” As if knowing they were being spoken about, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction -- four seemingly-normal hamsters -- poked their tiny heads out from Gundham’s scarf.

 

“The last time you did that, they just nibbled behind my crests,” Kin laughed. Even so, she removed her paw from Gundham’s chest and hopped off of him, bowing playfully in front of him and waving her tail in the air. “Which, I’ll admit, was a little annoying. But it certainly didn’t destroy me.”

 

“That was a test run,” Gundham explained, picking himself up off of the ground and brushing dirt from his coat. “We have made a blood pact, the Devas and I. They would do anything I asked of them, even if that means taking their true forms.”

 

“Do they all fuse together to form a super hamster?” Kin joked, a smile crossing her maw. “That would be a sight to see.”

 

“You are insufferable.” Gundham narrowed his eyes at Kin, and the Devas did the same. “Now is not the time for games, Kin. Tomorrow begins my final year of school at Hope’s Peak Academy.” Gundham flipped up the collar of his jacket, showing a rare sort of true pride. “After this, I will graduate. And after that…”

 

“Right. We have to figure out how we’re going to live from now on.” Kin sighed and pawed at the ground with one enormous paw, her claws making thin indents in the dirt. “About that, I really don’t think it’s a good idea for either one of us to live with the other’s family.”

 

“Either way, we must choose,” Gundham said. “I do not enjoy this particular mortal tradition, but if it is not done, we may face more resistance than you can handle.”

 

Kin tilted her head. “Don’t you mean  _ we _ can handle?”

 

“No, I can handle anything,” Gundham replied dismissively. “It is you who should be worried. You are a simple mortal dragon, after all.”

 

Snorting, the Mirror tossed her head. “A simple mortal dragon, am I? I thought you said I had to be something special if I was able to touch you.” Kin smiled and winked in Gundham’s direction. “Anyway, let’s not worry about that right now. That’s still a year away, we’ve got plenty of time.”

 

“Years pass quickly, Kin, especially for an immortal being such as myself,” Gundham explained as the two of them walked side-by-side. Kin was now tall enough that her head easily reached Gundham’s shoulder, and considering he was 5’10” that was nothing to sneeze at. “You should be considering the future more.”

 

“I don’t want to,” Kin replied bitterly, her tail lashing from side to side. “I know what my parents want from me. They want me to settle down with a mate, have lots of babies, and be a terrifying vicious Mirror for the rest of my life. Brainless, with no desires other than to kill things.” She frowned. “But that’s not what I want for my life.”

 

A nearby rock offered Kin the chance to elevate herself, so she took the chance, running over to it and leaping to the highest point. She puffed out her chest with pride.

 

“I want to start my own Clan.”

 

Gundham lifted an eyebrow. “Oh, is that so? And how do you plan on doing that, Kinbokkod Sharpclaw?”

 

Kin shot a narrowed-eye glance and a growl in Gundham’s direction. “Simple. I’m going to find my own territory, and dragons who want to follow me.” She leaped down from the rock back to Gundham’s side. “I already have one female who’s interested in coming with me.”

 

“Do you now?” Gundham rounded the corner to the apartment where he lived with his mother still, and Kin huffed.

 

“I do! And she’s not like the others either.” Kin frowned. “I’m sure of it. This one’s different. She’s nice. She has a kind heart.”

 

“And how long have you known this female?”

 

“A few months now. We met one morning while I was waiting for you to come home,” Kin replied, sounding almost wistful as she remembered. “Her name is Goraantuz. She lets me call her Gora, though. Her charge is her soulbond, you might know him actually.”

 

That gave Gundham pause. “Who?”

 

Kin giggled in response. “Kazuichi Souda.”

 

For a moment, Gundham appeared to forget his persona as an evil overlord and sputtered. “ _ Kazuichi Souda? _ Are you serious?”

 

The Ultimate Mechanic had driven Gundham wild in several different ways since arriving at Hope’s Peak, but Gundham had never gotten the chance to meet his soulbond. At first, Kazuichi saw Gundham as a threat to getting the girl he wanted -- a beautiful princess named Sonia Nevermind -- because Gundham and Sonia were good friends. Over time, as it became clear that Sonia was not interested in him, and Kazuichi’s feelings waned, he became interested in the Ultimate Breeder’s work. Gundham had no idea how being friends really worked, as Kin was his only real friend, but he was willing to give it a shot. Even if it was Kazuichi.

 

“I’m as serious as a heart attack,” Kin confirmed. “And I don’t care how either of you feel about it, I like Gora. And Gora likes my ideas.” She puffed out her chest again while Gundham fetched his keys to unlock the front door. His mother wouldn’t be home yet, meaning he and Kin would have the apartment to themselves for the time being.

 

“Good for you,” Gundham grumbled as the door finally clicked open. He slipped inside, quiet as a shadow, as Kin followed him. “Tell me when you set a date for the wedding.”

 

“Very funny,” Kin snorted. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that. Either way. We’re going to form our own Clan after we graduate.”

 

This year, Hope’s Peak had finally agreed to allowed students’ soulbounds to join in classes, although dragons didn’t possess what they considered to be Ultimate talents. It was more of a formality than anything else, though they would be sharing classes. To say that Kin was excited to spend more time torturing Gundham was an understatement.

 

Even so, Gundham didn’t think school would be that bad this year with Kin at his side. Perhaps it would even be made more enjoyable.

 

“Have fun with that,” Gundham said, rolling his eyes. He fetched milk from the fridge and poured two glasses: one for himself, and one for Kin. She took the glass in her claws, tapping the sides for a moment before sipping at it with grace a Mirror shouldn’t possess.

 

“I mean it. Gora and I will be great Alphas one day. Just you wait.” Kin shuffled her wings, then folded them across her back. “But I don’t expect you to understand. It’s not like you’ve ever been in love before, loved someone so much you’d go to the ends of Sornieth and gods-knows-where just to please them.”

 

Gundham went silent. Had he ever felt like that before? Definitely not. He was the Supreme Overlord of Ice, he had no time for trivial mortal manners like falling in love. He tucked a stray strand of hair back into place as he drank his drink, almost thoughtfully.

 

“You know as well as I do that I am incapable of love,” Gundham finally spoke after a few moments. “You have known this since you met me.”

 

“Of course.” Kin chuckled and turned her eyes away from him. And so, the conversation ended.


End file.
